Lollipopsicle
by Kamikura39
Summary: Kata orang, kehidupan SMA itu penuh berbagai hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, ini sudah kelewat batas. Maksudnya, satu-satunya hal yang dapat dimengerti oleh Kagamine Rin dan Kamui Gakuko adalah mereka bertukar posisi kehidupan—secara harafiah. (Karena kategori karakter banyak ngaco-nya, jadi lihat di dalam saja daftar karakter serta pairingnya XD)
1. 1 : Takdir Pasti Bercanda

Main Characters : Kagamine Rin, Kamui Gakuko, GUMIYA, Hatsune Mikuo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Furukawa Miki, Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo, etc.

Pairing : It's your job to guess it, readers uwu

* * *

1 : Takdir Pasti Bercanda

* * *

Rin kembali menggulung dirinya dengan selimut setelah mematikan alarm di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya masih terasa sangat berat, dan suara rintik hujan di luar membuat suasana semakin sempurna untuk kembali tidur. Masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, jadi Rin masih punya kira-kira satu jam untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Lagipula itu hari Jum'at, sekali pun dia ketiduran dan tidak sekolah maka tidak akan jadi masalah. Jadwal pelajaran di hari Jum'at tidak begitu berat; PKK, sastra, seni, dan sejarah. Tidak akan sulit bagi Rin untuk mengejar ketinggalannya kalau dia tidak masuk.

Tapi kalau harus praktek PKK sendirian akan sangat membosankan. Rin mengerang pelan sambil menyibak selimutnya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan mengantuk. Tahun itu dia sudah memasuki tahun keduanya di SMA 1st Place, seharusnya dia sudah tidak boleh bermalas-malasan. Tapi bukan Kagamine Rin namanya kalau tidak malas. Karena diberkahi dengan otak encer yang sangat cerdas, tanpa usaha pun Rin bisa mendapat peringkat 2 di sekolahnya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin malas.

"Rin, kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Rin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Suara itu cukup familier baginya, tapi juga asing. Biasanya Len yang membangunkannya, atau ibunya. Siapa yang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini dan rela membangunkan tuan rumah untuk ke sekolah?

"Sudah," jawab Rin, masih dengan tanda tanya besar membayang di kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah turun ke bawah lalu sarapan bersama," ujar suara itu lagi.

Rin masih memutar otaknya, mengingat-ingat suara siapa itu. Suara laki-laki yang ngebass, tetapi juga halus. Oh, ingat. Rin mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Masa, sih?

Dengan segera Rin mencuci mukanya, gosok gigi, lalu ganti baju dan siap untuk pergi sekolah. Dia langsung turun ke bawah dengan tergesa-gesa, jantungnya berdebar-debar kalau mengingat dugaannya tentang siapa yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Orang itu sangat populer di sekolahnya, dan bisa dibilang salah satu idola sekolah.

"Selamat pagi!"

Rin sudah menyiapkan senyum terbaiknya untuk menyambut tamu di pagi harinya itu. Tapi apa yang dia lihat di ruang makan langsung meruntuhkan senyumnya- yang ia rasa sudah seperti matahari pagi yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Pagi, Gakupo-senpai...," Rin melanjutkan sapaannya. Senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum kebingungan.

Di sana, seorang pemuda berambut violet panjang yang diikat ala samurai tengah duduk di meja makan, bersama dengan dua orang dewasa yang memiliki warna rambut senada- kecuali yang wanita, rambutnya berwarna agak merah. Rin masih berdiri mematung di depan ruang makan.

"Ayo duduk, Rin, kau tidak mau sarapan?" tanya sang pria dewasa itu. Dia menatap Rin dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Dan Rin menatapnya dengan tatapan orang yang sudah mau menangis saking bingungnya. Kenapa Gakupo dan orang-orang asing itu duduk di meja makannya dan seolah sedang menikmati sarapan di rumah sendiri?

"Ayah dan ibu ke mana?" tanya Rin akhirnya. Dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kedua orang dewasa itu tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Rin. Mereka saling berpandangan, melihat ke Rin, kembali saling berpandangan, lalu melihat ke Rin lagi. Gakupo juga menatap Rin dengan keheranan sambil menghabiskan roti selainya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin? Kami kan ayah ibumu," wanita itu berkata dengan suaranya yang berwibawa, namun terdengar khawatir. "Apa kepalamu terbentur tadi?"

Rin bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya jatuh ke perutnya saat itu juga. Mulutnya langsung terasa asam. "Maksudnya?"

"Kamui Rin, kau kenapa? Kau merasa pusing?" tanya Gakupo yang terlihat ikut khawatir.

Rin menahan nafasnya. Barusan mereka memanggilnya siapa? Kamui Rin? Demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi Rin tahu dia bisa melakukan apa. Dia langsung berlari keluar, melihat papan nama di depan rumahnya, dan mencubit tangannya sekuat mungkin setelahnya.

Terus, sampai lengannya membiru. Meski begitu, nama di papan nama rumahnya tetap 'Kamui', bukan lagi 'Kagamine'.

"Ya Tuhan, ada yang sedang bercanda di sini," gumam Rin dengan tatapan horror.

Entah bagaimana dan mengapa, sepertinya dia berada di keluarga Kamui sekarang. Meski rumahnya tetap sama. Berusaha menenangkan diri, Rin berjalan menuju rumah Kamui yang sebenarnya dan mengharapkan suatu petunjuk atau kejadian yang serupa. Kalau keluarganya tergantikan dengan keluarga Kamui, seharusnya keluarganya juga menggantikan keluarga yang lain. Dan dugaan yang terdekat adalah, keluarganya menggantikan keluarga Kamui.

Jadi, Rin sangat berharap setelah dia sampai di kediaman Kamui, dia akan melihat ayah, ibu, Len, dan seorang Kamui Gakuko yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

A Vocaloid Fanfiction

Lolipopsicle  
.

.

.

Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media, , AH-Software, 1st Place, etc.

Lolipopsicle (c) Kamikura39

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Yak, Kamikura kembali hadir dengan FF baru~! XD Tenang, yang Castles in The Air sama Our Symphony kan kumpulan one-shot, jadi nggak ada discontinued"an, dan bakal tetep lanjut uwu #nak. Yak, kali ini FF tentang... GakukoxRin /DihajarMassal/ Nggak kok nggak, tenang aja. Cuma ya, main characternya Gakuko sama Rin. INI OTP STRAIGHT YA JADI MAAF, BAGI PARA PENYUKA HUMU"AN SEPERTI SAYA/eh KALI INI HARUS SEDIKIT MUNDUR, KALAU GA MAU LIAT YANG STRAIGHT /nak. Yak, itu saja sepertinya. Ini sebenarnya sudah pernah dipublish, di suatu tempat (?) dan saya hanya mempublish ulang. Saya marathon publish 8 chapter sekaligus. Hm. Legit kan /NAK. XD YAk, silahkan review, favorite, ngeflame-pun boleh! Saya butuh kritik XD dan saran (?)


	2. 2 : Teman Senasib

2 : Teman Senasib

* * *

Gakuko masih tidak percaya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Pagi itu dia sudah mengelilingi rumahnya hampir sepuluh kali hanya untuk mengecek apakah ada yang berubah dan kalau-kalau ada yang sembunyi. Pasalnya, semua normal- rumahnya tidak berubah satu centi pun. Tapi isinya berubah total.

Ayah dan ibunya menghilang, begitu juga dengan kakaknya. Sebagai gantinya, keluarga Kagamine ada di rumahnya. Lengkap dengan si Kagamine Len teman sekelasnya. Dan mereka mengaku-aku kalau Gakuko sedang sakit kepala hebat sampai-sampai tidak mengenali keluarganya sendiri.

"Gakuko, kau sudah mau berangkat atau masih mau mengelilingi rumah ini?" tanya Len yang sudah siap berangkat.

Gakuko menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ yang diikat satu ke belakang (kecil, seperti pisang kecil menurut Gakuko) dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Dia masih tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah dengan suasana hati yang kacau balau begitu. Walau masalah utamanya adalah, Gakuko bisa dibilang mengidap _brother complex_ dan dia belum pernah melewati pagi tanpa bertemu Gakupo.

"Gakuko, ayolah," keluh Len yang mulai frustasi melihat Gakuko kebingungan dari tadi. "Nanti pulang sekolah kita ke rumah sakit untuk periksa, ya? Tapi kita harus ke sekolah dulu. Atau kepalamu sakit?"

"Aku mau bertemu _onii-chan_ ," jawab Gakuko dengan suara pelan. "Kalau tidak ada, aku mau bertemu ayah atau ibu."

Len mengernyitkan keningnya. Baginya, Gakuko sudah hampir gila. Ayah dan ibu mereka (ayah dan ibu Len, maksudnya) hanya bisa melihat Gakuko dengan tatapan khawatir, karena putri mereka (yang mereka anggap begitu) bolak balik menanyakan di mana ayah dan ibunya- padahal mereka jelas-jelas ada di sana. Tapi Gakuko tidak gila, dan dia yakin sekali dia tidak kena amnesia mendadak atau apapun itu.

Ada yang salah.

"Ayo kita pergi dulu," kata Len lagi sambil mengamit tangan Gakuko. "Kami berangkat." Len pamit pada ayah dan ibunya, sekaligus mewakili Gakuko yang masih linglung.

Gakuko tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menarik kembali tangannya dan memegang tasnya erat-erat. Len hanyalah teman sekelasnya meski ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi keluarganya secara tiba-tiba, dan Gakuko tidak suka bersentuhan dengan orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Len yang melihat Gakuko menarik diri hanya bisa menghela nafas tipis, dan melihat Len yang menghela nafas tipis Gakuko hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tahu Len pasti sedang berpikir kalau dia bertingkah sangat aneh, meski pada kenyataannya itu bukan salahnya.

"Oh, Kamui- _san_?"

Gakuko langsung mendongak begitu mendengar nama itu dipanggil. Pertama, karena itu memang namanya sampai tadi malam, dan kedua, dia berharap kalau Len memanggil Gakupo. Tapi sosok Rin di depan pagar meruntuhkan harapannya. Yah, itu bukan salah Rin juga.

Rin melihat Len dengan tatapan lega, dan Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan biasa saja. Kemungkinan besar ingatan kalau mereka saudara kembar terhapus di ingatan Len, dan sosok saudari kembar Rin tergantikan oleh Gakuko. Sebenarnya kalau memikirkan hal seperti itu, tergantikan maksudnya, membuat Rin merasa sedih. Seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya sebagai saudara kembar Len. Dan begitu pula dengan yang Gakuko rasakan, kalau mengingat sekarang dia bukan lagi adik Gakupo.

Tunggu. Tidak, itu salah. Bagaimana pun juga Rin tetap kakak kembar Len dan Gakuko tetap adik Gakupo.

"Halo, er, Kamui...?" Gakuko mencoba menyapa Rin.

Mendengar sapaan yang jelas sangat ragu-ragu itu, senyum Rin mengembang. "Hai, Gakuko," dia memutuskan untuk langsung memanggil nama Gakuko, karena akan sangat aneh kalau dia memanggil namanya sendiri.

"Hai...," sahut Gakuko pelan. Dia melirik Len yang sibuk memakai sepatu. Ini kesempatan bagus, dia bisa bicara dengan Rin. "Len, kurasa aku akan ke sekolah dengan Rin. Aku duluan, ya?"

Len mendongak sedikit dan tampak tidak yakin. "Kau yakin? Kalau kau pingsan di tengah jalan bagaimana?"

Gakuko meringis sedikit mendengarnya. Dia tidak sakit sama sekali. "Aku tidak akan pingsan, aku tidak sakit. Sampai nanti."

Daripada tertahan lebih lama lagi, Gakuko langsung melesat pergi dan berjalan bersama Rin. Mereka berdua langsung berjalan dengan cepat menjauh dari Len. Rin melirik Gakuko yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan horror- antara mau menangis dan senang. Yah, Rin bisa mengerti perasaan gadis berambut ungu itu. Dia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama.

"Biar kutebak, nama keluargamu jadi Kamui, _onii-chan_ ada di sana, dan begitupula dengan ayah dan ibuku. Dan semua itu terjadi begitu kau bangun tidur," sembur Gakuko dengan cepat.

Rin sampai kesulitan untuk menangkap kata demi kata yang Gakuko ucapkan saking cepatnya gadis itu berbicara. "Oke, itu benar. Hal yang sama pasti juga terjadi padamu," katanya.

"Ya, meski rumahku tidak berubah sedikit pun, kalau kau tidak menghitung papan namanya," lanjut Gakuko yang mulai tenang.

"Sama," Rin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Gakuko lagi.

Rin menggeleng sambil menghela nafas panjang. Untuk dua alasan; karena kejadian aneh itu dan karena Gakuko juga sama tidak tahu menahunya soal posisi mereka yang tertukar. Melihat Rin yang menghela nafas seperti itu, Gakuko langsung tahu kalau dia dan Rin sama nasibnya. Dan mereka tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka harus hidup seperti itu terus selamanya; menjadi anggota keluarga orang lain, dan hanya mereka yang mengetahui hal itu. Itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat mengerikan.

"Gakuko-chaaann!"

Gakuko dan Rin menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa itu. Dari belakang, seorang pemuda berambut hijau teal dengan warna mata senada tampak berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Itu Hatsune Mikuo, teman sekelas Rin.

"Senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu begini!" serunya sambil tertawa riang begitu dia sampai ke tempat Gakuko dan Rin.

Gakuko mengerutkan keningnya, dan Rin buru-buru menarik Gakuko mendekat agar bisa membisikan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya ingatan semuanya tentangku berganti jadi kau," bisik Rin. "Kau kenal dia, kan? Panggil saja Mikuo langsung."

"Apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya selain nama!" balas Gakuko dengan suara rendah yang tertahan.

"Aku dan Mikuo berteman baik, aku tidak mau kalau saat semuanya normal nanti bayangan Rin di kepalanya jadi jelek," kata Rin lagi. "Pokoknya bersikap natural saja."

"Aduh, nanti malah jadi runyam kalau aku berpura-pura jadi kau, Rin," keluh Gakuko.

Mikuo yang melihat kedua gadis itu kasak kusuk tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

'Dasar anak perempuan, sukanya bisik-bisik,' batin Mikuo sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah mereka.

"Jangan nguping!" tukas Rin dengan nada kesal. Dia menahan muka Mikuo dan mendorong pemuda itu- seperti kebiasaannya kalau Mikuo mendekat saat dia jelas-jelas tidak ingin didekatinya.

"Aduh duh, Kamui-chan jangan galak-galak dong," rintih Mikuo yang langsung berdiri tegap dan mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sakit.

Gakuko hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati karena barusan Rin menodai 'image'-nya, dan Rin hanya bisa meringis begitu sadar kalau dia kebablasan.

"Kukira ini tidak akan mudah," kata Rin.

"Dia teman baikmu kan? Jujur saja," kata Gakuko dengan putus asa. Dia tidak memiliki teman dekat, jadi dia tidak bisa bercerita pada siapapun- kecuali kakaknya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Festival sekolah?" tanya Mikuo.

"Jangan," bisik Rin. "Mikuo itu idiot tingkat dewa."

Gakuko mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian mau membuat acara rahasia di festival sekolah?" tanya Mikuo lagi.

Gakuko mengerang pelan. Dia tidak mau hidup sebagai seorang Kagamine.

Dia seorang Kamui.


	3. 3 : Privasi

3 : Privasi

* * *

Satu hal yang sangat mengusik pikiran Gakuko adalah privasi keluarganya. Dari yang sudah dia amati, tidak ada perubahan perilaku orang-orang di sekitar dia dan Rin. Dan itu akan sangat menyulitkan kalau keluarganya juga tetap bersikap sama. Bagaimana pun juga, ada hal yang disembunyikan keluarganya dari orang-orang luar.

Gakuko tidak tahu apakah Rin bisa dipercaya atau tidak, tapi sekalipun Rin tidak bisa dipercaya sepertinya dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Saat ini posisinya adalah sebagai 'Kagamine Rin', bukan 'Kamui Gakuko'. Bukan lagi gadis maniak terong yang mendapat perlindungan dari sang kakak, tapi sebagai seorang gadis maniak jeruk yang seharusnya menjaga adik kembarnya.

Tapi Gakuko tetap setia pada terong, dia belum siap memakan jeruk yang asam dan banyak bijinya.

Oke, kembali ke permasalahan pokok. Sekarang Gakuko hanya bisa diam di atas ranjang Rin sambil melihat sekeliling kamar. Rin dan Len masih tidur sekamar, dan Gakuko belum siap kalau harus tidur sekamar dengan laki-laki yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya.

'Tapi mungkin ini salah satu rahasia Rin...,' pikir Gakuko yang sedang berusaha _ber-positive-thiking_. Setidaknya, kalau dia memiliki satu rahasia Rin, dia bisa mempertahankan rahasianya dengan mengancam Rin. Meski keadaan mereka sebenarnya 50:50, dan belum ada jaminan kalau satu kamar dengan adik kembar adalah sesuatu yang rahasia bagi Rin.

Tring. Tring. Tring.

Gakuko langsung mengangkat ponselnya. Sebenarnya nama yang tertera di layar cukup membuatnya kecut hati. Dia takut apa yang dia khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi.

 _"Gakuko? Bisa jelaskan padaku? Kenapa aku harus pergi ke gunung untuk berlatih? Ini kan hari Jum'at, seharusnya sudah termasuk akhir pekan kan? Terus kakakmu ngoceh-ngoceh soal meditasi apaan sih?"_ tanya Rin bertubi-tubi begitu panggilan tersambung.

Gakuko menghela nafas tipis. Seperempat dari kekhawatirannya memang terjadi, tapi itu belum semua. Masih ada kesempatan kalau Gakuko mau melindungi rahasia 'kecil' milik keluarganya.

"Oke, bilang saja kau ada janjian belajar- emm membuat kue terong dengan temanmu. Aku akan ke sana," jawab Gakuko sambil berusaha tetap tenang.

 _"Kue terong? Kau bercanda?!"_ pekik Rin dengan nada frustasi.

Gakuko meringis mendengarnya. Dia tahu reaksi orang-orang akan bervariasi kalau dia menyebutkan jenis makanan itu.

"Percayalah, kau akan lolos dari jadwal mengerikan itu," kata Gakuko lagi.

 _"Oke, aku tidak mau tahu kalau itu sampai gagal,"_ jawab Rin dengan malas, lalu menutup panggilannya.

Gakuko bergegas menuju rumah Rin. Dia harus sampai secepat mungkin, karena dia tahu kakaknya bukanlah orang yang mudah dibohongi. Kalau dia sendiri sampai kesulitan membohongi Gakupo, maka adalah hal yang hampir mustahil bagi seorang Rin untuk membohongi Gakupo. Kecuali Rin memang adalah seorang pembohong yang sangat handal.

"Gakuko, kau mau ke mana?"

"Hat—Mikuo?" Gakuko menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya masih agak canggung kalau harus memanggil orang yang tidak dekat dengan nama kecil, tapi Gakuko belum ada rencana lain selain mengikuti saran Rin.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Mikuo lagi. Dia mengenakan topi baseball dan membawa tongkat baseball. Mungkin dia akan atau habis bermain baseball, meskipun dia hanya memakai kaos putih biasa dengan celana jeans setengah tiang.

"Ke rumah Rin," jawab Gakuko. "Aku buru-buru. Duluan, ya."

Gakuko langsung berlari lagi, dan keningnya berkerut saat melihat Mikuo ikut berlari di sampingnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa nyengir saat Gakuko mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku ikut," katanya dengan suara setengah terputus-putus. "Lagian ini kan weekend. Biasanya main game dengan Len?"

"Lagi nggak mood," jawab Gakuko seadanya. Main game dengan Len? Jangankan main, menyalakan PlayStation saja dia tidak bisa. Gakuko mengerang dalam hati. Kebiasaan sehari-hari dia dan Rin bisa dibilang bertolak belakang, dan itu benar-benar merepotkan.

'Tapi Rin bilang jangan cerita ke Mikuo,' ujar Gakuko dalam hati  
'Dia yang paling mengenal Mikuo. Mungkin Mikuo itu rempong, jadi dia tidak mau.'

Gakuko mempercepat larinya.

'Tapi bagaimana kalau itu hanya pola pikir Rin yang agak aneh?'

Gakuko menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah bercat coklat dengan pagar hitam. Ditekannya bel rumah dan menunggu seseorang keluar. Mikuo masih diam, mengikuti Gakuko. Tak lama, Rin keluar dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya yang berseri-seri- karena Gakuko berhasil datang dan menyelamatkannya dari jadwal antah berantah.

Meski Gakuko datang dengan Mikuo.

"Akhirnya kalian datang, ayo mas-"

"Temanmu ada yang laki-laki juga?" tukas Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Rin.

Mikuo tersenyum iseng ke arah Gakupo. Dia tahu seniornya itu sedikit mengidap _sister complex,_ dan dia tidak merasa segan ataupun tidak nyaman karenanya. Justru dia malah ingin mengerjai Gakupo dengan dekat-dekat ke Rin.

"Buat seksi angkat barang," jawab Rin dengan asal. Dia mengisyaratkan Gakuko dan Mikuo untuk masuk, lalu dia berbalik dan masuk duluan.

Gakuko dan Mikuo masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedikit, tapi Gakuko merasa sedih saat melihat Gakupo yang sangat akrab dengan Rin. Dan terlebih, Gakupo mengabaikan Gakuko. Yeah, itu bukan salah siapapun. Dia sedang menjadi Rin sekarang, bukan Gakuko. Rin juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama saat melihat Len perhatian padanya, pasti.

Jadi mereka senasib.

Padahal mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, dan semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan.

Gakuko masuk ke ruang keluarga. Dia melihat sekeliling, itu pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke rumah teman setelah sekian lama (meski isi rumah itu telah berganti menjadi keluarganya sendiri), namun ia tidak pernah menyangka akan berkunjung dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Mikuo dengan polos sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Gakuko.

Gakuko reflek mundur saat melihat iris hijau Mikuo sangat dekat dengannya. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, dan dia merasa sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan semakin kencang saat melihat wajah polos Mikuo yang kebingungan melihat reaksinya. Berdegup kencang karena antara gugup dan kesal.

"Jangan tiba-tiba begitu," tukas Gakuko setelah dia berhasil pulih dari rasa kagetnya. Wajahnya masih memerah, tapi jantungnya sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Kenapa? Habis kau terlihat pucat, aku khawatir. Siapa tahu kau demam," ujar Mikuo dengan santai dan kalem.

Gakuko mendelik ke arah pemuda berambut hijau itu. "Kan bisa pakai tangan!"

"Kurang efektif buatku," jawab Mikuo lagi, masih dengan sama polosnya.

Gakuko mengerang putus asa. "Kita ini perempuan dan laki-laki lho! Jangan asal begitu!"

Mikuo terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Aduh-duh- Gakuko! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Itu kan sudah biasa kita lakukan. Kau ini seperti baru bertemu denganku hari ini saja."

'Memang kita baru bertemu hari ini!' pekik Gakuko dalam hati.

Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa meneriakan hal itu. Sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dia beranjak menuju dapur dan berniat untuk benar-benar membuat kue terong. Hari itu sudah sangat mengesalkan dan melelahkan, dia butuh penghiburan. Kue terong kesukaannya akan menjadi penghiburan yang pas.

Ah, tapi... Dia tidak bisa makan bersama-sama dengan Gakupo. Sekalipun makan bersama, dirinya hanyalah teman dari adiknya di ingatan Gakupo saat ini. Gakuko menelan ludah perlahan. Menyadari keadaan bahwa keluarganya lupa dengan dirinya membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Itu sangat mengerikan. Rin juga mengalami hal seperti itu, tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi rasa sepi dan takut yang mendalam di hati Gakuko. Dia sangat ketakutan.

 _Grep._ Gakuko menahan nafasnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di punggungnya. Lalu, kedua lengan itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Hangat, mendebarkan, dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman sekaligus tidak.

"Kau lagi PMS? Datang ke rumah orang, lalu tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, lalu menangis," kata Mikuo sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Gakuko.

Gakuko langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mikuo. Dihapusnya air matanya, lalu dia berdehem beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan suaranya. Sesepi-sepinya dirinya, setidak enak apapun perasaannya sekarang, masih jauh lebih tidak enak perasaan saat dipeluk Mikuo- yang notabene aslinya hanyalah teman seangkatan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Gakuko pelan. Dia tidak ingin berbicara panjang lebar saat itu.

"Ayolah, sikapmu itu benar-benar aneh," kata Mikuo lagi.

"Aku mau mencari Rin."

"Dia pasti ada di kamarnya, menyiapkan sesuatu, atau apalah," Mikuo masih bersikeras untuk menahan Gakuko.

Dan Gakuko tidak ingin bersama Mikuo lebih lama dari itu. Jadi dia langsung keluar dari dapur- dan hampir menabrak Rin saking tergesa-gesanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat-"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Rin sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kita keluar saja, yuk. Cari udara segar, lalu memikirkan cara kembali seperti semula."

Gakuko menatap Rin lekat-lekat. Raut wajah Rin berubah- tampak lebih canggung, seolah tidak senang, tapi berusaha menahannya. Gakuko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Rin tidak seperti sedang berjalan ke arah dapur saat ia menabraknya. Lebih seperti berdiri mematung.

Mungkin Rin mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Mikuo? Rin juga merasa kesepian karena sahabat karibnya tidam memperhatikannya? Atau—

—Ada sesuatu yang lebih mendalam di antara Rin dan Mikuo.

"Iya, ayo kita keluar," jawab Gakuko sambil tersenyum tipis juga. Dia melirik ke arah dapur, Mikuo sedang berdiri di sana.

"Aku mau keluar berdua dengan Rin sebentar," kata Gakuko dengan sedikit enggan. "Tunggu di sini."

Tidak enak rasanya menjadi orang lain, apalagi dengan cara yang seperti itu. Gakuko dan Rin keluar rumah, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan di pekarangan. Semilir angin sore yang sejuk membuat keduanya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Rin mulai melirik Gakuko, gadis itu mengerti betul kalau mulai saat itu ia mungkin akan mendapat teman karib baru. Tapi Gakuko tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Rin- tidak sama sekali. Tapi Rin tidak peduli apakah Gakuko ingin dekat dengannya atau tidak. Ada yang harus ia ceritakan pada Gakuko, sebelum semuanya menjadi tambah runyam.

"Jadi, kau ada sesuatu dengan Mikuo?" tanya Gakuko setelah ia merasa mereka sudah mendapat cukup banyak keheningan.

Rin menghela nafas tipis. Dia membuang arah pandangnya ke samping, sekaligus memastikan kalau Mikuo tidak dalam jarak pandang mereka (setidaknya). "Kurang lebih ya," jawab Rin dengan suara rendah. "Aku dan dia berteman baik, dan kami pacaran. Dulu."

Gakuko melirik ke arah Rin. "Kalian sudah putus?"

Rin mengangguk pelan. Dia menatap rerumputan di bawahnya sambil berayun pelan. "Aku merasa kalau sebenarnya aku hanya menyukainya sebatas teman. Tapi yah, kau tahu, semuanya menjadi agak rumit. Mikuo tidak mau menyerah, dan aku juga senang menjadi temannya. Kami senang bersama-sama, tapi dalam dua sudut pandang yang berbeda. Aku belum bisa memutuskan, karena itu... Tolong bersikap _natural_ saja padanya, tapi tetap menjaga jarak."

Gakuko menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Itu bukan permintaan yang mudah baginya. "Aku ini orangnya canggung, apalagi kalau dengan laki-laki. Aku takut akan merusak seluruh _image_ -mu, dan persahabatanmu dengannya," ujar Gakuko pelan. "Kurasa aku akan mengaku kalau aku sebenarnya bukan Gakuko-yang-ia-kenal. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, jadi kalau dia mendapat suatu penglihatan, dia tidak akan meragukannya sebagai sugesti."

Gakuko menoleh ke arah Rin. "Bagaimana?"

Rin memutar kedua bola matanya dengan cepat. "Yah... Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Jadi ini seperti semua orang amnesia, dan hanya kita yang normal. Aku penasaran, apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya kita yang amnesia betulan?"

Gakuko tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Rin. Kalimat itu terdengar mengerikan. Membayangkan kalau ingatannya tentang Gakupo - kakaknya tersayang - selama ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka membuat Gakuko merinding. Rin seharusnya juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan ide itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Gakuko tahu betul kalau si kembar Kagamine sudah seperti pasangan sehidup-semati, dan kenyataan juga tidak bisa berbohong. Dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun dia tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Len sedikitpun, dan sama halnya dengan Rin terhadap Gakupo.

Gakuko terdiam. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. Ayunannya berhenti, dan angin sore semakin terasa dingin. "Hei, Rin," panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

Rin menoleh ke arah Gakuko. "Apa?" tanyanya, sambil menghentikan ayunannya juga.

Gakuko menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Lalu dia membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke kehidupan semula kita?"


	4. 4 : Persiapan Festival

4 : Persiapan Festival

* * *

Rin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Hari itu sudah hari ke-4 dia dan Gakuko bertukar kehidupan. Rin masih bersyukur karena setidaknya tubuhnya masih tubuh aslinya, dan rumahnya juga tidak berubah. Tapi masalahnya, 'rumah' itu kan sebenarnya tidak hanya sekedar bangunan, tapi juga isinya. Dan Rin sudah mulai tersiksa dengan rasa rindunya akan keluarganya. Ingin rasanya dia menemui keluarganya dan mengatakan kalau yang menjadi anak perempuan mereka sebenarnya adalah dia; dan bukannya Gakuko. Tapi semuanya tidak semudah itu.

Dan rasanya semuanya akan menjadi lebih rumit lagi, karena festival sekolah akan segera tiba. Dilihatnya kalender di atas meja belajarnya- tanggalnya sudah cukup dekat, dan OSIS akan segera mempersiapkan semuanya. Hari ke-4, dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan kembalinya dia ke posisi semula dalam hidupnya. Yang lebih parah, karena ingatan orang-orang di sekelilingnya berubah seolah-olah Rin memang adalah Kamui Rin sejak awal (yang sebenarnya adalah Kamui Gakuko yang menyukai terong dan kendo)— tapi jelas Rin bukan Kamui Rin. Dia tidak suka bergerak terlalu banyak dan benci bela diri, terutama terong, karena dia memang Kagamine Rin!

Poin pentingnya (untuk saat ini), seumur-umur Rin bersekolah sejak SD, dia selalu dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai wakil ketua OSIS ketika ada festival sekolah, dan membuat festival yang tak terlupakan- dan sekarang Gakuko yang akan (terpaksa) mengambil alih tugasnya! Demi jeruk teraneh di dunia (kalau ada), Rin belum pernah melihat Gakuko sama sekali di suatu acara sekolah atau organisasi. Jangankan sukses jadi panitia, jadi pesertanya saja tampaknya gadis itu tidak pernah. (Rin memang mengkhawatirkan hal itu sedari tadi).

"Aku ingin sekali menggantikannya," erang Rin frustasi sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya. "Tapi kalau aku menggantikan Gakuko, kalau nantinya ingatan semua orang kembali normal, maka image-ku yang akan hancur! Masa seorang Kagamine Rin untuk menyiapkan festival sekolah saja sampai harus digantikan? Uh- tidak, aku tidak bisa menggantikannya."

"Tapi aku harus mengawasinya secara diam-diam," gumam Rin lagi.

Atas dasar keputusan itu, Rin mulai mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Gakuko selama di sekolah. Besoknya, pagi-pagi dia sudah berangkat untuk melihat apakah Gakuko sudah datang atau belum. Biasanya, kalau sedang persiapan festival Rin akan datang pagi-pagi untuk mengecek ulang keadaan sekolah agar dapat membuat desain dekorasi yang baik. Meskipun memang bukan dia yang membuat, setidaknya dia bisa mengevaluasinya karena dia juga tahu kondisi lapangan.

Naasnya, bahkan di hari itu Gakuko hampir datang terlambat. Gadis berambut ungu itu sampai di kelas dengan nafas terengah-engah tepat saat bel mulai pelajaran berbunyi. Rin yang melihat itu dari kelasnya hanya bisa diam mematung, berdoa semoga dewa berbaik hati dan membuat gadis maniak terong itu sadar akan posisinya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Kamui-san, nanti dua jam pelajaran terakhir ada rapat OSIS ya," ujar seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan syal melingkar manis di lehernya.

"Eh? Gaku— maksudnya, aku?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau yakin?"

"Kau lagi berusaha melawak, ya?" tanya pemuda itu, Kaito, dengan nada sinis.

Rin hampir melongo mendengarnya. Memangnya sejak kapan Gakuko menjadi pengurus OSIS?

"Kali ini kau harus datang, ya. Ini sudah tahun kedua, jangan sampai tidak hadir lagi," kata Kaito lagi.

"O...ke." Kali ini? Maksudnya, selama ini Gakuko tidak pernah menghadiri rapat OSIS? Pantas saja Rin sampai tidak ingat kalau ada pengurus OSIS yang bernama Kamui Gakuko.

Rin menghela nafas tipis. Lalu dia sadar. Memangnya pengurus OSIS seperti Gakuko yang begitu bisa menjabat jadi ketua OSIS? Bukan, poin pentingnya, memangnya Gakuko akan datang di rapat nanti?! Rin langsung berteriak tanpa suara. Saat ini yang sedang menjadi ketua OSIS bukan dia, tapi Gakuko. Dan karena dalam ingatan orang-orang dia yang adalah Gakuko, maka Gakuko yang sebenarnya malah tidak diperingayi. Anak itu harus datang nanti!

"Ya ampun, sial sekali," keluh Rin.

"Lho? Kamui- _chan_? Kok di sini? Kelas sudah mau mulai, lho?" tanya Mikuo yang baru saja datang.

"Eh... Ya, aku baru saja mau ke mejaku," jawab Rin dengan bersikap senatural mungkin.

Mikuo menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bukan. Maksudku, kelasmu bukan di sini, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Semuanya duduk, pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" seru Miriam- _sensei_ yang sudah datang.

"Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi, _Sensei_!"

Mikuo sudah duduk di bangkunya, dan Rin masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu belakang. Jantungnya mencelus begitu sadar kalau perannya sedang menjadi 'Kamui Gakuko', dan walaupun sudah hari ke-5 dia menjalani peran barunya itu, dia masih saja belum terbiasa dengan kelas dan sebagainya.

"Rambut kuning berpita besar di belakang, kau Kamui Rin, kan?" tanya Miriam- _sensei_.

Rin menahan nafas. Dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku?"

"Saya... Salah kelas, _Sensei_." Rin menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya, tapi seisi kelas menganggap itu lelucon dan tertawa lepas. Wajah Rin memerah.

Tubuhnya tetap sama, dia tidak bertukar badan dengan Gakuko, melainkan hanya bertukar kehidupan. Dia menjadi Kamui Rin, dan Kamui Gakuko menjadi Kagamine Gakuko. Bahkan nama kecil mereka tetap sama, benat-benar hanya lingkungan dan peran mereka yang berubah. Tapi, semuanya tetap menjadi sangat rumit.

"Karena ini bukan tanggal 1 April, Kamui- _san_ , silahkan keluar kelas dan kembali ke kelasmu," ujar Miriam- _sensei_. "Berdoa saja wali kelasmu tidak mengambil tindakan."

Rin segera pamit dan membawa barang-barangnya keluar kelas. Dia mengingat-ingat siapa wali kelas Gakuko. Oh. Guru itu. Guru yang cukup terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai si Manusia Es.

Rin membuka pintu kelas 2-1 sambil membesarkan hati. " _Sensei_ , maaf saya terlambat."

Hiyama Kiyoteru menoleh ke arah Rin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Nah, ini penghuni kelas yang sebenarnya. Apa kau dan Kagamine sedang mencoba suatu lelucon?"

Di belakang, Gakuko berdiri dengan wajah memerah sambil memegang tasnya erat-erat. Rin memberi tatapan penyemangat pada teman senasibnya itu, dan beruntung Gakuko menyadarinya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Sepulang sekolah temui saya di ruang bimbingan konseling," kata Hiyama- _sensei_ lagi. "Kita akan _ngobrol_ sedikit."

Rin tidak begitu ngeri mendengarnya, tapi Gakuko sudah tampak sangat terpojok ketika guru berambut coklat tua itu mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Nah, Kamui, duduklah. Kagamine, kembali ke kelasmu."

Rin dan Gakuko saling bertukar pandang, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ini memang kecerobohan mereka, jadi mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan berbesar hati.

"Baik, _Sensei_."

* * *

Rapat OSIS akan segera dimulai. Gakuko masih belum datang, dan Rin sudah gatal sekali kakinya ingin mencari gadis itu. Tapi Kaito menahannya, dengan dalih kalau ia membiarkan Rin keluar, maka sampai rapat selesai Rin tidak akan kembali. Sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga Gakuko datang, Rin memikirkan cara agar rapat hari itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar meskipun Gakuko yang memimpin.

"Yak, rapat akan segera dimulai," ujar sebuah suara dari arah pintu dengan tiba-tiba.

Rin menoleh ke arah pintu dengan wajah terpana sekaligus berseri-seri. Gakuko berdiri di sana dan beranjak menuju mejanya. Tanpa disangka, dia benar-benar datang. Tidak terlambat pula.

"Dimulai dari seketaris," ujar Gakuko.

Kaito berdiri dan mulai membacakan rancangannya. Setelah itu, dilanjutkan dengan tim design kreatif visual dan _event organizer_ , lalu seksi kedisiplinan dan keamanan, dan diakhiri dengan target pengeluaran bendahara OSIS. Rin melihat Gakuko yang memimpin rapat dengan cekatan dan penuh wibawa, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau orang yang tidak pernah mengikuti organisasi seperti itu bisa memimpin sebuah rapat dengan sangat baik. Sedikit, tapi Rin merasa kagum dengan cara Gakuko memimpin rapat.

"Rin, kita mampir ke Lotteria yuk," ajak Gakuko begitu rapat selesai.

"Kita masih ada detensi dengan Si Es, ingat?" Rin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Gakuko terdiam sebentar, lalu ber-oh-ria. "Kalau begitu, setelah detensi?"

"Boleh saja," jawab Rin sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. "Memangnya kenapa kau ingin mampir ke sana? Kukira kau bukan tipe anak yang suka kelayapan."

Gakuko tersenyum simpul. "Rahasia."

* * *

Detensi dengan Hiyama- _sensei_ berjalan dengan tidak begitu menegangkan. Sesekali dia memang mendelik pada kedua murid itu, tapi setelahnya dia membiarkan mereka berdua pulang dengan cukup ramah. Rin menemani Gakuko mampir ke Lotteria seperti janjinya, sekaligus untuk menghibur diri yang barusan terkena detensi. Gakuko memesan 5 _tier burger_ dengan isi _ebi shrimp_ sementara Rin hanya memesan kentang goreng dan soda.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendirian?" tanya Rin saat melihat pesanan Gakuko.

"Tenang saja, aku kuat," jawab gadis itu sambil nyengir sedikit. Dia lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang agak pojok.

"Rin, kau datang ke sini lagi?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Rin langsung mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya; dan dia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hijau segar dengan warna mata senada di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Meski cukup tampan, tapi Rin tetap mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Dia tidak kenal siapa pemuda itu.

"Dia Gumiya, teman masa kecilku," bisik Gakuko pada Rin yang kebingungan. " _Say hello_ saja."

Rin hampir mendelik ke arah Gakuko. _Say hello_ saja dia bilang? Sesantai itu? Sesimpel itu?

"Halo," sapa Rin.

"'Halo'? Rin, kau aneh sekali!" Gumiya tertawa lalu mengacak-acak rambut Rin. "Kau ini kenapa?"

Rin hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa, lalu mendelik ke arah Gakuko yang pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. Gumiya lalu mengambil kursi lagi dan duduk di antara Gakuko dan Rin.

"Teman sekelasmu, Rin?" tanya Gumiya.

"Er... Ya... Bukan," jawab Rin perlahan. Diliriknya Gakuko yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Gumiya menggumam sedikit. Diliriknya Gakuko dan Rin bergantian. "Entah hanya perasaanku saja, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh."

"Begitu?" Rin ikut menggumam pelan. Pikirannya terfokus pada Gakuko yang tampak tidak peduli dengan Gumiya, seolah dia benar-benar tidak mengenal pemuda itu. Rin terus memandangi gadis berambut merah keunguan itu, berharap gadis itu mendongak dan mengatakan sesuatu. ' _Apa kita bisa membicarakan ini dengan Gumiya? Dia terlihat normal? Halo? Gakuko?_ '

"Kau tahu, Gumiya, aku dan Gakuko..."

Gakuko masih sibuk makan. Rin semakin kesal, sekaligus khawatir. Rin benar-benar berharap kalau Gakuko memang sengaja mengabaikannya, bukan ikut kehilangan ingatan seperti yang lainnya.

"Kau dan Gakuko?"

Rin mengerang pelan. "Kami tidak seperti yang kau kenal selama ini, setidaknya tidak seperti yang ada di ingatanmu ini!"

Dan akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Gakuko beralih dari makanannya.


	5. 5 : Gumiya

5 : Gumiya

* * *

Rin mengerang pelan. "Kami tidak seperti yang kau kenal selama ini, setidaknya tidak seperti yang ada di ingatanmu!"

Dan akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Gakuko beralih dari makanannya.

Gumiya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Gakuko menelan kunyahan terakhir makanannya. Rin merasa deg-deg-an sendiri. Detik demi detik terasa sangat lambat, dan ketegangan meningkat. Gakuko membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, meneguk minumannya, lalu menyandarkan diri ke sandaran kursi. Dia lalu menatap Gumiya dengan tenang dan ramah. Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Halo, ingat aku, kan?"

Rin dan Gakuko menunggu Gumiya sampai selesai kerja sambilan di kediaman Kamui (yang dulunya dengan papan nama 'Kagamine' alias rumah Rin). Tidak banyak yang mereka kerjakan, selain mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan mengulang pelajaran hari itu. Kedua orang tua Gakuko, meski tidak mengenali Gakuko sebagai putri mereka, namun tetap berlaku ramah dan hangat pada gadis itu. Rin merasa sedikit canggung di antara 'keluarga'nya sendiri, namun dia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Gakuko pasti mengalami hal yang sama dengannya saat berada bersama keluarga Kagamine.

"Len sering mengganggumu, tidak?" tanya Rin yang sudah selesai mengerjakan semua tugasnya dan kini sedang membaca komik di atas ranjang.

Gakuko melirik ke arah Rin. "Tidak juga. Tapi dia memang agak cerewet, kadang. Bagaimana dengan _Nii-chan_?"

Rin mengedikan bahunya sedikit. "Gakupo- _senpai_ kakak yang baik. Dia perhatian, meski kadang agak _over-protective_."

Gakuko tersenyum simpul. Kakaknya tidak berubah. "Andai kedua saudara kita bisa mengingat kita," ujar Gakuko sambil menyesap tehnya. "Itu akan sedikit melegakan, kan?"

"Gumiya kelihatannya bisa diandalkan, dia terlihat curiga dengan kita tadi," ujar Rin sambil membolak balik halaman komiknya. "Kalian teman masa kecil?"

Gakuko menyesap tehnya lagi, lalu memutuskan untuk bangkit dari karpet dan duduk di atas ranjang. Dia masih membawa cangkir tehnya. "Kami teman masa kecil. Cukup dekat, dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Dan yah, melihat kenyataan agaknya dia tidak begitu terpengaruh, membuatku cukup senang."

Rin melirik Gakuko dari balik komiknya. "Kau suka pada Gumiya, ya?"

Lalu disusul dengan wajah memerah dari gadis berambut ungu itu. "Tidak juga. Maksudku, itu dulu."

Rin menyeringai sedikit. Tapi tak lama seringainya lenyap bersamaan dengan derap kaki menaiki tangga terdengar. Gumiya membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, dia membawa sekantung makanan dan minuman ringan. Dan beberapa _cheeseburger_ dan kentang goreng.

"Maaf lama," ujarnya sambil menyeringai. "Aku membeli beberapa camilan dan makanan. Mengingat temanku yang satu ini pasti lapar terus karena merasa tidak begitu nyaman." Dia langsung menyodorkan sebungkus cheeseburger pada Gakuko, lalu duduk di atas karpet.

Wajah Gakuko memerah, dan Rin hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat hal itu. Atmosofir ruangan berubah menjadi ceria dalam seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Gumiya menyebut Gakuko temannya, dan dia ingat dengan makanan kesukaan serta kebiasaannya dari kecil. Poin pentingnya, Gumiya memberikannya tepat pada 'Gakuko' yang sebenarnya.

"Ingatanmu betul, ya?" tanya Gakuko sambil mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

Gumiya terenyum penuh arti. "Mulanya tidak. Maksudku, mulanya aku mengingat Rin sebagai teman masa kecilku yang suka sekali makan cheeseburger. Tapi begitu aku melihat kalian berdua tadi, aku cukup heran kenapa Rin tidak memesan burger sama sekali. Lalu, tiba-tiba bayangan saat Gakuko masih kecil muncul di kepalaku. Dan semuanya terasa aneh dan mencurigakan."

"Lalu akhirnya ingatanmu kembali normal?" tebak Rin.

Gumiya mengangguk. "Begitulah. Aku kembali ingat kalau teman masa kecilku adalah Gakuko, bukan kau. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa mulanya aku memiliki ingatan bahwa itu kau."

Rin dan Gakuko saling bertukar pandang. Akhirnya ada satu orang yang normal, dan mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk beberapa saat saking senangnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Gakuko langsung menceritakan semuanya pada Gumiya. Tentang ingatan orang-orang di sekitar mereka berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan, tentang isi keluarga yang berubah, dan tentang kenyataan bahwa sampai tadi siang hanya mereka berdua yang memiliki ingatan orisinil.

Gumiya mendengarkan dengan seksama, lalu tampak berpikir keras. Dia bukan tipe yang percaya pada hal-hal gaib dan supernatural seperti itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia dihadapkan pada realita yang aneh. Sekaligus kejam. Maksudnya, menempatkan anak orang di dalam lingkungan hidup orang lain begitu saja? Kalau ini perbuatan dewa, mungkin Gumiya akan protes ke kuil sesegera mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau Gakuko menginap di rumahku untuk sementara waktu?" usul Gumiya.

Rin mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka mungkin saja teman masa kecil dan hampir seperti saudara, tapi sampai menginap begitu?

"Bukannya keluargamu belum tentu ingatannya normal juga?" tukas Rin.

Gumiya menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Memang belum ada jaminan, sih, tapi aku ada spekulasi sementara. Aku dan keluargaku baru saja kembali dari luar negeri minggu ini, setelah beberapa tahun meninggalkan Jepang. Ada kemungkinan, renggangnya komunikasi dan jarak yang jauh mempengaruhi 'kutukan' aneh ini."

Gakuko tertegun mendengar ucapan Gumiya. Itu pemikiran yang baru! Dia dan Gumiya memang sudah lama tidak saling memberi kontak karena beda zona waktu 12 jam, dan apa yang Gumiya katakan cukup masuk akal.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau harus menginap di tempat Gumiy—"

"Tentu saja masalah!" potong Rin dengan nada sengit. "Ingat, Gakuko, di ingatan semua orang kau masih seorang 'Kagamine Rin'! Aku tidak ingin mempertaruhkan citraku yang jadi jelek karena menginap di rumah seorang laki-laki meski dia teman dekatku. Selain itu, kalian sudah lama tidak bersama, kan? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah berubah? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kau ingin membuatku tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam?"

Semuanya terdiam begitu Rin menyatakan pendapatnya dengan sengit. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu tampak emosional, namun tak lama dia sadar dan mengatur nafasnya yang saling memburu. Kedua pundaknya kembali rileks, dan wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi itu agak mengerikan," katanya dengan suara pelan.

Gakuko menatap teman sepenanggungannya itu dengan lembut, lalu memeluknya. "Terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawtirkanku, Rin. Tapi aku yakin Gumiya tetaplah Gumiya yang dulu."

"Atau, kita bisa menginap di rumah ini," sambung Gumiya dengan cepat. "Ingatan kakakmu tentangku pasti tidak berubah, atau setidaknya tetap menjadi orang yang dekat dengannya. 'Gumiya teman dekat Rin', begitu, kan?"

Rin agak melunak mendengar usul yang kali ini. "Yah, boleh juga." Rumahnya memang agak besar, semakin banyak orang pasti semakin seru. Andai saja Len bisa ikut menginap.

"Aku akan menelepon rumahku dulu," ujar Gakuko sambil meriah ponselnya. Dengan cekatan jemarinya menekan tombol tombol itu. Dia agak gugup, saking senangnya.

 _"Ya, dengan kediaman Kagamine."_

"Len, ini aku, Gakuko. Begini, aku akan menginap di rumah Rin. Kami ada—um— proyek."

 _"Rin? Kamui Rin?"_ tanya Len.

"Iya. Kau kenal kan?"

 _"Adik Kamui Gakupo, tentu saja, ya."_ Len menjawab dengan ringan.

 _Memang dia benar-benar mengingatku seperti itu?_ batin Gakuko.

"Aku akan mengabari Ayah dan Ibu juga," kata Gakuko lagi. "Selamat mal—"

 _"Aku akan ikut."_

"Apa?" Gakuko menaikan suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi tanpa sadar. Rin dan Gumiya langsung mendekat, penasaran.

 _"Aku akan ikut menginap, aku akan minta ijin pada Ayah dan Ibu untuk kita berdua."_ Len menegaskan.

Gakuko menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan bingung, kaget, sekaligus nanar. Dia barusan tidak salah dengar? Kenapa jadi seperti acara darmawisata, sih? Maksudnya, kenapa Len harus ikut-ikutan menginap?!


	6. 6 : Kompromi

6 : Kompromi

* * *

Setelah akhirnya semua menginap di rumah Rin, tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi. Gumiya masih menyelidiki kejanggalan yang terjadi pada Rin dan Gakuko, tapi belum ada kemajuan sama sekali. Gakuko beranggapan kalau tidak adanya kemajuan mereka karena kehadiran Len, yang secara tidak langsung menghambat kinerja Gumiya. Rin, selalu berpihak pada saudaranya, tentu saja tidak menerima pemikiran Gakuko yang seperti itu.

Sebagai gantinya, kini Gakuko dan Rin sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang bersama Gumiya di atap sekolah. Pemuda berambut hijau itu memang belum masuk sekolah, karena ia tiba sebelum urusan surat kepindahannya selesai; tapi itu tidak menghalangi Gumiya untuk menemui kedua temannya itu. Dengan cekatan ia berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam sekolah. Dan seperti saat ini, ia menikmati bekal di atap sekolah.

Nyonya Kamui membantu Rin membuat bekal untuk mereka semua, tidak terkecuali Len. Bekalnya memang seperti bekal pada umumnya; nasi rumput laut dengan telur dadar gulung manis, sosis gurita, tomat panggang, dan buah anggur. Tapi karena dimakan bersama-sama rasanya jadi jauh lebih nikmat. Atau setidaknya itulah yang Rin rasakan.

"Ibumu tetap hebat dalam membuat bekal ya, Gakuko," puji Gumiya.

Wajah Gakuko memerah karena malu, tapi ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih. Rin suka dengan masakan ibuku?"

"Untungnya, ya," jawab Rin sambil menelan bulat-bulat sosis guritanya. "Bagaimana dengan masakan ibuku?"

Gakuko mengangguk pelan. "Sedikit lebih asin dari masakan keluargaku, tapi aku cukup suka. Rasanya segar sekali."

"Itulah cita rasa Kagamine." Rin tersenyum bangga. Meski tidak bisa bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing, setidaknya Gakuko dan Rin masih bisa saling bertukar cerita. Itu sedikit menyembuhkan rasa rindu mereka.

Ah, bagaimana cara mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula, ya?

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi darmawisata, kan?" Gakuko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Itu artinya mereka bisa menyelidiki lebih leluasa, karena sekalian pergi ke wilayah lain tanpa harus bolos sekolah.

"Benar juga. Tapi karena posisiku bukan sebagai ketua OSIS, aku tidak bisa mengatur agar kita berdekatan." Rin menghela nafas panjang.

"Bisa saja," tukas Gakuko yang masih menyantap bekalnya dengan lahap. Agak sulit baginya untuk makan sambil berdiskusi, tapi ia sangat ingin berdiskusi sekaligus lapar. Setelah bekalnya habis, Gakuko melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalian tulis nama-nama orang untuk satu kelompok dengan kalian, lalu aku akan memegang kertas itu. Ketika pendaftaran dimulai, aku akan langsung menaruh kertas itu di map pendaftaran, sehingga ruang kamar kita bisa berdekatan, begitu pula dengan bangku di bus."

"Tapi urutan kamar kan tergantung guru pembina," ujar Rin lagi. Dan guru pembimbing OSIS yang sekaligus mengurusi darmawisata adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru; si Monster Es. Murid-murid menjulukinya Monster Es karena sifatnya yang dingin dan tegas. Kejam. Tidak toleran. Walaupun tampan.

Gakuko berpikir sebentar. Gumiya hanya diam dan mengamati sedari tadi. Sesekali berpikir akan suatu hal, namun ia tidak menunjukan reaksi sedikitpun.

"Aku bisa bicara dengannya," ujar Gakuko pada akhirnya. "Aku akan berusaha. Selama alasan itu terdengar masuk akal."

"Contohnya?" tanya Rin dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Gakuko mengedikan kedua bahunya. "Entah, aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi pasti nanti aku dapat ilham, kok."

Dan kedua orang lain itu hanya bisa diam mengulum kayu manis.

TENG TENG

"Ah, jam istirahat sudah habis." Gakuko menoleh ke arah pintu menuju gedung sekolah dengan raut wajah lesu. Ia belum ingin kembali. Meski belum begitu dekat dengan Rin, tapi bagi Gakuko lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama Rin dan Gumiya daripada di tengah-tengah teman sekelas yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ayo bergegas," ujar Rin yang langsung membereskan kotak bekalnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Gumiya masih diam saja. Ia berdiri, membantu Rin dan Gakuko membereskan kotak bekal mereka. "Aku akan menjemput kalian saat pulang sekolah nanti—"

"Jangan," tukas Rin. "Lebih baik jangan terlalu menarik perhatian, atau kau— maksudku kita—akan kesulitan saat darmawisata nanti."

"Perempuan itu mengerikan kalau sudah penasaran," tambah Gakuko dengan suara pelan.

Gumiya ber-oh-ria mendengarnya. Meskipun apa yang dua orang katakan itu benar. Dengan berat hati ia melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi. Gakuko dan Rin juga bergegas kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Rin hanya berdoa semoga Gakuko bisa meyakinkan Hiyama-sensei untuk mengubah urutan kamar, dan Gakuko harus mencari ilham sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

* * *

Jantung Gakuko berdegup pelan namun keras. Dia sudah berhasil membuat kesepakatan untuk bicara pada Hiyama-sensei, dan bahkan ia sedang duduk di ruang guru matematika yang merangkap guru bidang kesiswaan itu. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Gakuko semakin gugup. Terlebih, ketika Hiyama-sensei menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Jadi, begini." Gakuko berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan dan langsung pada intinya. "Saya mendapat ide untuk mengubah suasana darmawisata kali ini. Tentu angkatan kami sudah tahu persis seperti apa darmawisata nanti, karena banyak kakak kelas yang bercerita dan tidak berbeda jauh dengan saat SMP. Bagaimana kalau urutan kamar laki-laki dan perempuan diubah?"

"Modus apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Kagamine?" tanya Hiyama-sensei dengan telak.

Gakuko semakin gugup. Dia tahu sifat wali kelasnya itu, sangat seram— dan sulit dijelaskan dengan detail bagaimana seramnya. Monster Es. Dan Monster Es itu sedang menyerangnya dengan telak. Gakuko segera memutar otaknya.

"Tentu saja, berada pada barisan koridor yang berbeda, jadi bersebelahan. Dan di sekitar tengah adalah kamar guru, karena di ujung tidak diperlukan. Soalnya, yang di ujung kan dekat dengan ruang tunggu utama dan taman. Tentu saja, ada beberapa anak yang sangat baik di sini, yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengawasi juga," lanjut Gakuko.

"Apa motifmu menyarankan ini?"

Telak lagi. Gakuko berpikir keras. Apa alasannya? Karena ingin mendapat kehidupannya yang normal? Dia tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada Hiyama-sensei! "Tentu saja... Ini untuk melatih para remaja untuk hidup berdampingan sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan, sebelum kami melanjutkan ke jenjang masyarakat."

"Maksudmu, mengendalikan emosi dan godaan sesaat?" tanya Hiyama-sensei lagi.

Wajah Gakuko sedikit memerah karena Hiyama Kiyoteru menanyakannya secara langsung. Tapi, ia tetap mengangguk. Lagipula, alasan apalagi yang bisa ia buat? Seharusnya Gumiya yang memikirkan hal ini, ia pandai berkata-kata!

"Akan saya pikirkan," ujar Hiyama-sensei setelah beberapa saat. "Tunggu sampai ada kabar dari saya."

Wajah Gakuko langsung menjadi cerah. Senyum senang pun langsung merekah di wajah mungilnya itu. Sarannya dipertimbangkan! Setengah langkah menuju kembali normal! Aduh, andai saja ia tidak ingat kalau Hiyama Kiyoteru adalah guru sekaligus wali kelasnya, ia pasti sudah menandak-nandak dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sensei!" Gakuko membungkuk dengan hormat. "Saya benar-benar senang saran saya dipertimbangkan."

"Yah, tentu saja itu tidak cuma-cuma," lanjut Hiyama Kiyoteru dengan suaranya yang tenang namun memiliki banyak arti. Kebanyakan arti yang mengerikan. Ia tersenyum simpul, lalu melanjutkan, "ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi."


	7. 7 : Darmawisata

7 : Darmawisata

* * *

Rin menunggu dengan gelisah di rumahnya, sementara Gakuko masih belum bisa dihubungi. Gumiya tampak lebih santai, meski Rin tahu pemuda itu juga gelisah. Sudah satu setengah jam setelah jam pulang sekolah, dan seharusnya gadis itu paling tidak sudah bisa memberi kabar. Memangnya seburuk apa sih hasil komprominya? Memang, yang diajak kompromi itu Hiyama Kiyoteru, si guru Monster Es; tapi kan tetap saja, tidak mungkin benar-benar seburuk itu. Lagipula, kemungkinan terburuknya, akan terjadi apa, sih?

"Mungkin baterainya habis," kata Gumiya sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya, lalu meneguk es limunnya. "Jangan terlalu panik."

"Aku nggak panik, Gumiya," bantah Rin sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tahu ia reflek berbohong, tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia panik, dan ia juga tidak panik. Ia hanya penasaran memangnya komprominya seperti apa, sampai Gakuko sama sekali tidak bisa memberi kabar. Pemuda hijau di sebelahnya memang ada benarnya juga, ada kemungkinan baterai ponsel Gakuko habis. Kalau sudah begitu ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada orang yang suka kalau batu baterainya habis.

Rin memutuskan untuk menunggu dengan lebih sabar sedikit lebih lama lagi. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Gakuko masuk ke kamar dengan nafas terengah-engah, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Keringat mengalir pelan di pelipisnya, dan rambutnya berantakan karena tertiup angin dan guncangan yang agak kencang akibat berlari terburu-buru.

"Maaf lama," katanya di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Gumiya dan Rin memberi isyarat untuk istirahat dan menstabilkan pernafasan terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana pun juga, akan percuma kalau Gakuko berbicara sambil terengah-engah begitu.

Setelah duduk dan bernafas dengan normal, Gakuko kembali melanjutkan 'laporan'nya. "Jadi, Hiyama-sensei setuju dengan ide agak gila kita," katanya sambil tersenyum senang. "Meski memang, ia memberi beberapa syarat. Ini rahasia sekali, ya, aku hanya memberi tahu ini pada kalian. Ya memang sih, yang berkaitan hanya kalian, tapi—yah, pokoknya ini rahasia! Selama darmawisata, aku perlu membantunya melakukan beberapa hal—di kuil."

"Apa?" Gumiya dan Rin sontak membeo dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kuil?" Rin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Syarat yang agak aneh— tunggu, jangan-jangan dia ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!"

"Hah?"

"Rin ada benarnya. Kenapa ia butuh bantuan di kuil, dan menyetujui ide gila kita? Kemungkinan besar dia dalang dibalik semua ini," tambah Gumiya. "Kalau begitu, kami dengan senang hati akan membantu."

"Aduh— tapi nanti ketahuan dong, kalau aku membocorkan rahasia?" Gakuko tampak cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, kami saja yang memergoki kalian. Kau mengabari kami secara diam-diam, dan—tara! Sisanya serahkan padaku dan Gumiya." Rin tersenyum lebar, tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Yah, ide kalian tidak buruk juga. Semoga saja dia memang dalangnya, jadi masalah kita bisa cepat selesai," sahut Gakuko sambil tersenyum tipis, secerah harapan merekah sedikit di dalam hatinya. Meskipun terkesan agak aneh—karena Hiyama-sensei hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan murid. Untuk apa ia menukar posisi hidup kedua muridnya? Iseng? Sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata bukan dia dalangnya?" tanya Gumiya dengan hati-hati.

Rin dan Gakuko terdiam. Bagaimana kalau dalangnya orang lain, dan semua yang Hiyama-sensei minta hanyalah sesuatu yang kebetulan mendukung keadaan mereka?

"Yah." Rin angkat suara, "memangnya kita bisa merencanakan sesuatu dari sekarang? Kalau ternyata bukan Hiyama-sensei ya, kita cari lagi. Ini kan bukan sesuatu yang perlu kita rencanakan dari awal, setidaknya untuk rencana ini."

Pasti begitu, kenapa Gumiya menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu, sih? Hiyama-sensei benar dalangnya atau bukan, itu kan urusan nomor sekian. Pokoknya pergoki mereka dulu, dan gali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

* * *

"Semua naik ke bus," perintah Hiyama-sensei.

Pagi itu, murid-murid sudah siap untuk pergi darmawisata selama tiga hari di pedesaan. Hiyama-sensei, Dell-sensei, Meiko-sensei, dan Megurine Luka-sensei tampak sibuk mengabsen murid-murid dari lima kelas itu sembari mereka naik ke bus dan mencari tempat duduk favorit masing-masing. Tempat mengabsen memang per kelas, namun itu dibuat dalam barisan-barisan di depan bus. Begitu selesai diabsen, mereka bebas memilih bus yang ingin ditumpangi. Gumiya dan Rin mengira kejadian langka ini juga hasil desakan Gakuko, tapi ternyata gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun.

"Mungkin para guru ingin merubah suasana?" Gakuko mencoba memberi dugaan.

Rin tidak bisa benar-benar membantah dugaan itu, jadi ia diam saja. Ia dan Gakuko berbaris di tempat yang berbeda, dan mereka sudah sepakat untuk duduk berdekatan. Begitu giliran Gakuko masuk ke bus, ia langsung menyisakan tempat duduk untuk Rin dan Gumiya. Semuanya lancar, sebelum Mikuo masuk dan langsung duduk di sebelah Gakuko tanpa aba-aba, dan tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi gadis yang panik itu untuk protes.

"Kata sensei kan tidak boleh _booking_ tempat duduk," celoteh pemuda berambut teal itu dengan ringan, dilengkapi dengan cengiran iseng di wajahnya.

"Aku mau duduk di sebelah Rin," tukas Gakuko tidak mau kalah. Tapi tetap saja, Mikuo tidak bergeming. Gakuko mulai bertanya-tanya apa Mikuo memang sekeras kepala ini.

Begitu Rin dan Gumiya masuk, mereka tampak kaget dan bingung sendiri melihat Mikuo yang duduk di sebelah Gakuko. Rin tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi, Gumiya sudah paham setelah mengamati mereka beberapa saat. Gakuko tampak benar-benar menyesal, dan Mikuo menunjukan tand-tanda 'apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pindah'. Akhirnya, Gumiya dan Rin memutuskan untuk duduk di depan mereka. Len yang masuk agak terakhiran hanya mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Gakuko (yang dalam ingatannya adalah Rin, tentunya), duduk di sebelah Mikuo.

"Kukira kalian sudah putus?" katanya.

"Oh, memang. Tapi kami tetap berteman baik," jawab Mikuo dengan cepat.

Rin langsung menoleh pada Gakuko melalui celah antara kursi dengan jendela."Dia memang begitu, agak narsis dan keras kepala," bisiknya.

Gakuko hanya meringis mendengarnya. Kenapa ia harus terjebak dengan orang yang tidak begitu ia kenal, sih? Terlebih, orang itu mengingatnya sebagai mantan pacar sekaligus sahabat karibnya! Ya Tuhan, beruntung sekali Rin bisa duduk dengan Gumiya. Tapi tidak—tidak boleh iri. Lagipula, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendapat teman baru. Yah, meski anggapan itu hanya berlaku baginya.

"Seriusan deh Gakuko, kau berubah sekali akhir-akhir ini," celetuk Mikuo tiba-tiba.

Bus mulai berjalan, dan Gakuko menghela nafas panjang dengan kasar ketika mesin bus menggerung. Ia benar-benar tergoda untuk memberi tahu Mikuo yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya, agar pemuda itu tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Ia agak risih. Dan alhasil, dia malah mengabaikan Mikuo.

"Hei, Gakuko." Mikuo menoel pelan lengan gadis itu. "Kau bukan Gakuko yang kukenal, ya?"

Gakuko langsung menoleh ke arah Mikuo, dan Rin langsung menegang begitu mendengar hal itu. Gakuko menelan ludah perlahan, nyaris bertanya 'bagaimana kau tahu, akhirnya?' sebelum Mikuo melanjutkan, "Ya ampun, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan berwajah seram begitu, dong."

Harapan Gakuko dan Rin langsung pupus seketika. Gumiya, sudah memakai head-set dan tidur. Setidaknya pemuda itu tidak kena PHP menyebalkan dari seorang Hatsune Mikuo. Gakuko memijit pelipisnya perlahan, lalu melihat keluar jendela. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur saat itu juga, agar Mikuo berhenti mengganggunya.

"Gakuko, kita mulai dari awal saja, ya?" ujar Mikuo pelan, terdengar berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Gakuko melirik Mikuo sedikit dari ujung matanya. Pemuda itu tampak menyesal, ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah. "Kau tampak tidak nyaman denganku semenjak kita putus. Mungkin, kita ulangi dari awal, ya? Dari teman sekelas, yang belum kenal satu sama lain kecuali nama."

Andaikan Rin mendengar hal itu, ia pasti sudah nyaris menangis. Untungnya, ia sudah mengikuti jejak Gumiya dengan mendengar lagu dari head-phonenya. Kini tinggal Gakuko, yang kebingungan akan menjawab apa. Tapi tawaran itu sangat menggoda. Mengulang semuanya dari awal, itu artinya ia akan menjalani hubungan yang semestinya dengan Mikuo. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia mengangguk. Mikuo tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Kagamine, mohon bantuannya," ujar Mikuo.

Gakuko tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai menyadari kalau sebenarnya Mikuo orang yang cukup baik. "Gakuko saja tidak apa-apa, kita teman sebangku, kan?"

Lalu, senyum lebar merekah di wajah Mikuo, dan kedua pipinya memerah.

* * *

Begitu sampai di tempat darmawisata, para murid langsung merenggangkan badan. Sekujur tubuh mereka pegal-pegal, karena duduk terus di bus hampir selama empat jam penuh. Mereka masih harus berjalan sedikit ke daerah padang rumput untuk mencapai penginapan. Dan begitu melihat penginapan yang mereka tuju, rasanya tidak sia-sia perjalanan jauh yang sudah mereka tempuh.

Bangunan tradisional Jepang yang besar dan megah menjulang cukup tinggi di hadapan mereka. Kayu-kayunya yang berwarna coklat hingga coklat tua masih sangat rapi dan mulus, begitu pula dengan cat-cat merah, hijau, dan genting-gentingnya yang mengkilat. Begitu masuk, mereka disambut langsung oleh pemilik penginapan— yang merupakan sepasang suami-istri yang sangat ramah. Mereka mengenalkan kamar-kamar, ruang makan, taman belakang, dan sebagainya. Setelah tour singkat, para murid langsung menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Gakuko satu kamar dengan Rin dan Miku, dan Gumiya dengan Mikuo dan Len. Kamarnya sederhana, namun sangat manis. _Tatami_ berwarna krem yang manis dan segar, serta cat ruangan yang senada. Tiga _futon_ sudah digelar dengan rapi, dengan _kotatsu_ di tengah ruangan. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Ini luar biasa," komentar Miku, gadis berambut teal dan bermarga sama dengan Mikuo; Hatsune. Namun, mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah sama sekali. Hanya dua insan yang kebetulan memiliki nama serta penampilan yang sama dan nyaris sama.

"Aku harap dengan ini kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab, Hatsune-san," timpal Rin yang juga merasa bersemangat.

"Panggil Miku saja," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum riang. "Aku juga langsung memanggil nama kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Gakuko tiba-tiba, dengan ramah sekaligus bersemangat. Ia sendiri kaget akan tindakannya, tapi Rin dan Miku hanya tertawa renyah melihat sikapnya yang agak canggung.

"Gakuko-chan ternyata lucu sekali, ya. Kukira hanya maniak jeruk yang berisik dan galak," celoteh Miku tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Rin meringis mendengarnya, dan kali ini Gakuko yang tertawa renyah. Belum sempat mereka bercengkerama lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba Megurine Luka-sensei masuk ke kamar.

"Kagamine Gakuko, kau dipanggil Hiyama-sensei," ujarnya.

Rin berusaha tidak mengindahkan pengumuman itu, dan Gakuko berusaha untuk tidak melempar pandang pada siapapun. "Baik," jawab Gakuko sambil berdiri, lalu keluar kamar dan mengikuti Megurine Luka-sensei.

Hiyama-sensei sudah menunggu di _lobby_ , bersama seorang wanita berambut merah jambu yang nyaris seindah milik Megurine Luka-sensei. Setelah berterima kasih pada Megurine Luka-sensei, Hiyama-sensei langsung mengajak Gakuko dan wanita itu keluar penginapan. Mereka menuju sebuah bukit, dan dari kejauhan Gakuko sudah dapat melihat gerbang kuil yang merah mentereng itu.

"Kita akan sembahyang apa di kuil, Sensei?" tanya Gakuko sembari mereka berjalan.

Wanita itu tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "Sensei, Kiyo?" ia berkata dengan nada bercanda, sekaligus mengejek.

Hiyama-sensei tampak merengut sedikit, lalu wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. "Kagamine-san, ini Furukawa Miki, temanku. Miki, ini Kagamine Gakuko, muridku. Kalian akan membantuku meneliti kuil Inanomori ini. Semoga kalian tidak saling mengganggu," ujar Hiyama-sensei.

"Kami sih pasti akrab, ya kan, Gakuko-chan?" Miki langsung merangkul gadis itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Oh ya, panggil saja si idiot ini Kiyoteru kalau sedang keluar. Aku geli sendiri mendengarnya dipanggil ' _sensei_ '."

Hiyama-sensei tampak mendelik pada Miki, tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas tipis dan mengedikan bahunya. "Miki yang akan banyak membantu, jadi turuti saja keinginannya."

"Eh?! Tapi kan— tidak sopan sekali," ujar Gakuko panik.

"Tidak, kok!" Miki tertawa pelan, entah serius atau bercanda. Tapi tampaknya ia benar-benar tidak ingin Gakuko memanggil Hiyama-sensei dengan 'Hiyama-sensei', jadi Gakuko berpikir keras untuk mencari penggantinya. Tentu saja memanggil nama secara langsung akan membuat suasana sangat canggung.

"Kurasa, aku akan memanggil Anda dengan 'Kiyoteru-nii'?" Gakuko melirik gurunya yang terkenal galak dan dingin itu.

Hiyama-sensei—Kiyoteru—melirik Gakuko sebentar, lalu kembali melihat ke depan. Seulas senyum tipis muncul, dan ia berkata, "Yah, tidak buruk juga."

Dan saat itu juga, Gakuko merasa bahwa ia akan mengetahui banyak sekali rahasia dalam waktu dekat.


	8. 8 : Dalang

8 : Dalang

* * *

"Keluarkan koinmu," perintah Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Gakuko tidak banyak merespon, kecuali menuruti perintah gurunya itu. Meski sejujurnya ia agak kesal karena diperintah seperti itu. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika berdoa di kuil! Dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit digigit, Gakuko melempar koinnya dan menepuk-nepukan tangannya. Ia tidak tahu ia diajak ke kuil ini untuk apa, tapi yang jelas ia akan memohon semoga semua ini cepat membaik!

"Jangan mengharapkan apapun," ujar Kiyoteru tiba-tiba, sambil mencubit pelan lengan Gakuko—menyebabkan gadis itu melonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh pada sang guru.

"Jangan mendoakan apapun," ulang Kiyoteru sambil menatap dingin Gakuko.

Kedua alis Gakuko nyaris saling bertaut. Ia bingung—tapi juga kesal. Apa maksudnya, ke kuil tapi tidak berdoa? Dan lagi—kenapa telat sekali memberi tahunya? Sepersekian detik lagi ia sudah mengucapkan satu kalimat permohonannya!

" _Nee_ , Gakuko-chan, jangan kaget terus, dong," goda Miki yang langsung memeluk gadis berambut magenta itu dengan lovey-dovey. "Maafkan si Kacamata Idiot ini, ya? Dia terlalu kaku, tapi percayalah—kau tidak akan mau berdoa di kuil ini." Miki mengerlingkan matanya.

Gakuko merasa kekesalannya sedikit mereda. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kukira semua kuil untuk berdoa."

Miki terdiam, lalu melirik Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru hanya menatap Miki balik, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kuil. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa logam uang 50 yen, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam kotak. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, menepuk-nepukan tangannya dua kali, lalu membungkuk lagi. Gakuko hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Dewa di kuil ini adalah dewa rubah," ujar Kiyoteru dengan suara pelan dan tenang, namun tatapannya yang dingin tetap menatap kuil lekat-lekat. "Satu permohonan di kuil ini mampu mengacaukan kehidupan seseorang."

Gakuko menahan nafasnya. Berat badan Miki yang sedikit menindihnya terasa semakin berat, tubuhnya menegang. Kiyoteru berbalik, menatap Gakuko lekat-lekat. Gakuko tidak siap dengan apa yang dikatakan guru itu. Dia tidak siap. Dia menginginkannya, tapi dia tidak siap.

"Ya kan, Kamui Gakuko?"

* * *

"Psst— Gumiya!" Rin berbisik di ambang jendela kamar pemuda itu.

Setelah berhasil kabur diam-diam dari Miku, Rin langsung menuju ke kamar Gumiya. Beruntungnya, teman sekamar Gumiya—Len dan Mikuo—sedang pergi entah ke mana. Itu sangat memudahkan Rin untuk memanggil Gumiya. Sudah beberapa saat sejak Gakuko pergi, dan rasanya sudah cukup natural kalau ia dan Gumiya menampakan diri (atau memergoki dengan alibi tanpa sengaja bertemu).

"Kamera ini cukup, kan?" tanya Gumiya sambil menunjukan kamera digital miliknya.

Rin mengangguk semangat, senyum riang menghiasi wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Alibi kita kan jalan-jalan. Ayo, kutunggu di pintu masuk, ya? Jangan lama-lama, nanti mereka keburu hilang!"

"Tidak akan," jawab Gumiya dengan santai sambil mengecek seluruh kamar—apakah ada jendela lain yang terbuka selain jendela tempat Rin mengintip—ataupun kunci kamar sudah ada di kantongnya.

"Kau memantau Gakuko, ya?" tebak Rin. Walau baru beberapa hari ia bertemu Gumiya, namun Rin sudah bisa mengira-ngira kepribadian pemuda berambut hijau itu. Orang cerdas seperti dia pasti sudah berjaga-jaga dengan hal seperti itu.

Dan sesuai dugaan, Gumiya mengangguk. "Aku sudah memberi tahu Gakuko, jadi dia pasti akan selalu bersama ponselnya," jawab Gumiya. "Nah, kau pergilah ke lobi penginapan. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

"Oke," jawab Rin, lalu melesat pergi. Dia sangat bersemangat. Memang, dia belum mendapat firasat apapun. Tapi, perasaan semangat itu sendiri sudah seperti firasat, kan?

* * *

Gakuko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Gurunya, wali kelasnya, Hiyama Kiyoteru, baru saja memanggilnya Kamui Gakuko?

"Anda bilang apa tadi?" tanya Gakuko dengan hati-hati, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

Miki melepaskan pelukannya dari Gakuko, lalu beranjak ke Kiyoteru dengan senyum isengnya. Gakuko tidak bisa mendapatkan gambaran apapun tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Yah, sebenarnya dia bisa—seperti, Kiyoteru dalang dari semua ini?

"Kehidupanmu jadi kacau, kan, Kamui Gakuko?" ulang Kiyoteru. "Tertukar dengan Kagamine Rin, kan? Dan kau sekarang berposisi sebagai Kagamine Rin, dengan nama Kagamine Gakuko. Benar, kan?"

"Anda ingat semuanya? Ingatan Anda tidak tertukar?" Gakuko langsung bertanya bertubi-tubi, dadanya terasa sesak saat itu. Wajahnya memerah saking senangnya, dan ia merasa air matanya bisa keluar kapan saja. Bagaimana tidak, ada orang yang mengingat semuanya dengan sangat jelas! Tunggu.

"Tapi Anda... Dekat dengan saya, dan—sering berhubungan juga, kenapa— kenapa ingatan Anda—"

Kenapa ingatan Kiyoteru tetap normal? Masa sih, benar-benar dia yang merubah semuanya? Dia yang menimbulkan kekacauan ini? Tapi kenapa?

"Yah, Kiyoteru bertanggung jawab atas semua hal ini, memang," aku Miki sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. "Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak berdoa di kuil ini, tapi dia tidak percaya. Dasar, begitulah orang-orang zaman sekarang."

Kiyoteru langsung mendelik ke arah Miki, lalu berdehem pelan. "Intinya, aku minta maaf. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu, dan mungkin Kagamine, untuk menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Tentu saja. Satu lagi, kenapa Anda tidak langsung memberi tahu kami? Kami sangat kebingungan, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kecuali Gumiya, ingatan semua orang kacau," ujar Gakuko dengan suara pelan dan agak gemetar, ia masih senang sekali karena akhirnya menemukan solusi yang pasti.

Kiyoteru tampak bersalah, ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang barang kali sama sekali tidak gatal. "Ini fatal, dan aku bisa membayangkan Kagamine yang mengamuk-amuk. Lalu, tidak ada kepastian bahwa ingatan kalian tetap. Bisa saja ingatan kalian ikut tertukar. Kalau seperti itu, tidak ada gunanya memperbaiki. Tapi, ketika kau dan Kagamine saling salah kelas, lalu kau meminta perubahan rencana darmawisata, aku sadar kalau ingatan kalian berdua tetap normal."

Gakuko menghela nafas lega. Semuanya benar-benar jelas sekarang, kecuali ia masih tidak tahu apa yang dipinta oleh gurunya itu. Tapi ia akan menanyakannya nanti, mungkin gurunya belum siap untuk menceritakannya.

"Tapi, kenapa Anda hanya memanggil saya?" tanya Gakuko lagi, kini ia sudah agak tenang.

"Seperti yang kubilang, bisa-bisa Kagamine mengamuk-amuk dan semuanya tidak terlalu lancar," jawab Kiyoteru.

"Dan yang penting, salah satu orang yang bersangkutan harus memberikan persembahan uang di waktu yang ditentukan di kuil ini," ujar Miki lagi, sambil tersenyum. "Katanya kau lebih tenang dan penurut. Kalau mengajak Kagamine, bisa-bisa tidak dapat memberikan persembahan tepat waktu."

Gakuko tersenyum canggung. "K-Kurasa, kalau Kiyoteru-sens—Kiyoteru-nii yang menyuruh, Rin juga akan melaksanakannya."

"Aku mengenal murid-muridku, Kamui," tandas Kiyoteru dengan tegas. "Kagamine tipe orang yang agresif, dia akan banyak bertanya, dia akan merasa curiga, dia akan memojokanku. Dan dia tidak akan melaksanakan perintahku sampai aku memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya padanya. Singkat kata, kau lebih naif."

Gakuko tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak atas perkataan Kiyoteru barusan. Ia kira ia dipilih karena sesuatu hal, namun ternyata ia dipilih hanya karena ia lebih diam—lebih naif—lebih pasif. Sama sekali bukan karena alasan lain.

"Kita harus saling bekerja sama untuk ke depannya," kata Miki lagi. "Kau dan Kiyoteru akan melakukan beberapa hal yang diminta Dewa, lalu—"

"Pilih saja Rin," tukas Gakuko. Ia sendiri kaget karena perkataannya itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya, entah kenapa. Apa karena tertukar posisi dengan kehidupan Rin, ia mulai jadi agresif juga? Persetan, Gakuko tidak ingin semua rencana ini ditentukan oleh sebelah pihak. "Rin lebih cerdas, ia lebih memungkinkan untuk melaksanakan banyak hal!"

"Kau bisa dipercaya," kata Kiyoteru lagi.

"Tidak!" Gakuko nyaris berteriak, ia mulai kesal karena gurunya bertindak seolah-olah ia mengetahui seluruh tindak tanduk murid-muridnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gakuko kesal atas keputusan sepihak guru itu. "Aku sudah membocorkan hal ini ke teman-teman. Karena itu, pilih saja Rin! Dia bisa berimprovisasi dengan lebih baik. Daripada itu, sekarang adik Kamui Gakupo adalah Kamui Rin, sedangkan aku kakak kembar Kagamine Len. Aku sama sekali tidak akan bisa membantu, sebuah kesalahan besar kalau Anda memilih s—"

"Perasaanku mengatakan, memilihmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini akan menjadikan semuanya dengan lebih mudah. Insting itu anugerah dari Dewa, sebagai balasan karena ia mengerjai permintaanku," kata Kiyoteru dengan tenang. Tatapannya kali ini tidak sedingin biasanya. Agaknya ia sadar akan tekanan-tekanan yang telah dialami Gakuko, hingga bertindak dengan keras tidak akan menyelesaikan segalanya.

Gakuko masih menatap marah pada Kiyoteru, namun perlahan-lahan tatapannya mulai melunak. Nafasnya yang tadinya saling memburu, kini menjadi lebih tenang. Tapi ia benar-benar serius dalam mengatakan semua hal itu tadi. Kalau mereka sampai perlu melibatkan Gakupo, ia sama sekali tidak akan bisa membantu. Mungkin ia bisa membantu dengan mengarahkan Rin, tapi— tapi, mungkin bukan itu yang Gakuko harapkan juga. Gakuko menghela nafas panjang, agak menyerah dengan pikiran berkecamuk miliknya sendiri. Sepertinya mempercayai insting pemberian dewa adalah penyelesaian yang paling memungkinkan untuk saat ini. Itu pun kalau Kiyoteru tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin Rin ikut membantu," kata Gakuko dengan pelan. Setidaknya ia ingin berada di dekat keluarganya untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Ia rindu sekali pada ayah, ibu, serta kakaknya.

Kiyoteru dan Miki saling berpandangan, namun pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju. Tak lama, terdengar suara derap kaki dan suara yang familiar bagi Gakuko maupun Kiyoteru.

"Ah, itu dia Gakuko!" seru Rin dengan semangat, dengan nada seolah-olah mereka memang mencari Gakuko dari tadi dan akhirnya menemukan gadis itu.

Gakuko, Kiyoteru, dan Miki langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Gumiya menyusul di belakang Rin yang tengah berlari dengan semangat ke arahnya. Setelah cukup dekat, Rin lalu menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran guru itu.

"Ah, Hiyama-sensei! Maaf, saya tidak melihat Anda di sini. Begitu pula dengan Anda," ujar Rin, pura-pura kaget dan merasa bersalah, bahkan kepada Miki juga. Secara keseluruhan, Gakuko kagum pada kemampuan akting Rin.

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi itu malah membuat Rin merinding entah kenapa. "Kebetulan sekali. Kami baru saja akan memanggilmu, Kagamine Rin," ujarnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Kedua mata Rin dan Gumiya langsung melebar. Rin, sama seperti Gakuko sebelumnya, nyaris tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Kagamine—barusan Anda?"

"Yah, ceritanya panjang. Kiyoteru memang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, tapi jangan khawatir! Ia sudah menemukan solusinya," sela Miki sambil tersenyum lebar, terlihat jauh lebih ramah daripada Kiyoteru. "Yang jelas, kau dan Gakuko harus bergembira karena akhirnya kalian akan menemukan solusi dari—"

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI, SEENAKNYA MEMPERMAINKAN KEHIDUPAN ORANG! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA MENDERITANYA KAMI? SANGAT, KAMI SANGAT MENDERITA!" jeritan dahsyat nan luar biasa Rin nyaris membuat Miki dan Gakuko terlompat kaget, dan Gumiya mengira dirinya tuli sementara.

Kiyoteru memutar kedua bola matanya dengan cepat, sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Dan selama (hampir) setengah jam ke depan, Rin sibuk berteriak, memojokan Kiyoteru, dan mematahkan semua argumen yang guru itu berikan—bahkan meski arguman itu untuk menenangkannya dan menjernihkan keadaan. Gakuko, dan bahkan Miki, kali ini benar-benar setuju mengapa dari awal Kiyoteru memilih Gakuko untuk diajak ke kuil.

Setelah emosi Rin mereda, Kiyoteru mulai angkat suara. "Aku sudah minta maaf, tapi aku tahu maaf tidak saja cukup. Sekarang, kita akan perlu melakukan beberapa hal bersama ke depannya. Yang pertama, kita perlu memanggil saudara kalian masing-masing," ujar Kiyoteru.

"Saudara? Yah, Len ada di sini," jawab Rin, masih agak ketus karena kesal. Gumiya langsung menggenggam tangan Rin, berusaha menenangkan gadis enerjik itu.

"Berarti, tinggal memanggil Gakupo-nii?" tanya Gumiya, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang agak mencengkam itu.

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Benar sekali," jawabnya. "Dan kita butuh bantuan adiknya agar dia mau rela datang ke sini. Sekarang ini, Kagamine Rin lah yang bisa membujuknya, karena sekarang ia adalah Kamui Rin di ingatan orang-orang."

Rin mencibir kesal, dan Gakuko langsung menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru, agak kebingungan. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya yang _sister complex_ pasti dan hanya mendengar permintaan adiknya semata wayang. Tapi sepanjang sejarah Gakuko hidup, ia tahu satu orang lagi yang mampu membuat Gakupo rela berkendara jauh hanya untuk mengunjungi kuil terkutuk yang dewanya iseng.

"Kenapa tidak memanggil _nii-san_ sendiri, Kiy—Sensei?" Gakuko kembali menggunakan kata 'sensei', karena ada Rin dan Gumiya. Bahkan, ia tetap mengecilkan suaranya saat bertanya, kalau-kalau Kiyoteru tidak ingin yang lain mendengar. Gakuko juga mengabaikan raut wajah Miki yang tampak terganggu karena merasa kalau Kiyoteru dipanggil seperti itu (sepertinya Miki sangat peka perasaan dan telinganya). Yah, Gakuko sendiri dulunya sempat merasa canggung akan hal itu.

Kiyoteru menatap Gakuko, tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mengedikan bahunya, seolah tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu sekarang. "Nah, Kagamine, aku dan Gakuko akan membuatkan beberapa kalimat yang mungkin akan kau gunakan saat menelepon Kamui Gakupo. Kau pergilah ke suatu tempat dulu."

Rin mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tidak suka diperintah seperti itu, terutama oleh Hiyama Kiyoteru. Tapi Miki segera mengajak Rin dan Gumiya berkeliling, agar kemarahan Rin teralihkan. Sebenarnya Rin tahu tidak sepantasnya ia bersikap keterlaluan, terlalu menyalurkan emosinya seperti tadi. Tapi ia benar-benar marah, sangat amat marah.

Terlebih, karena ia sepertinya ketinggalan banyak hal!

Di sisi lain, Gakuko merasa kalau permasalahannya saat ini bukan hanya soal kehidupannya dan Rin yang saling tertukar.

* * *

A/N : YAK, SAMPAI JUGA DI CHAPTER INI. Silahkan komen, review, ataupun favorit, ya XD Tenang, ff ini pasti tamat, kok /eh.


End file.
